but with you,
by xxKerii-tan
Summary: "The forest isn't too bad, I guess..."


**A/N: kerii-tan: haha wow i return to ffn w mother 3 fanfics **

**DISCLAIMER: i dont own MOTHER 3, credit/ownership goes to shigesato itoi, nintendo, etc.**

* * *

Lucas always found solace in sleeping.

With the soft, warm support of the brown blanket Hinawa knitted for him and his twin when they were born, the silent breathing of his family members closeby and nothing else, most especially with the reassuring presence of his beloved twin Claus, sleep was one of his favorite things. So much so that even if he fell asleep earlier than his bedtime, (nine o' clock,) he would most likely sleep in, only to be disturbed by Claus jumping on him in the morning to play. Lucas was not the lightest of sleepers; in fact, he was quite the heavy sleeper. He could sleep through an earthquake if the situation called for it. However... Lucas seemed to have a sixth sense when it came to his surroundings. A hyped up version of his five senses that alert him within slumber when certain things are not right...

His eyes blink open to the welling darkness, in an unfamiliar position.

(He and Claus were invited to sleep over at Fuel's house for the night.)

Lucas's 'sixth sense' tells him three things:

1) The brown blanket he and Claus share is not covering him,

2) He cannot hear his family's steady breathing nearby, (someone else...someone unfamiliar...)

and 3) Claus is definitely not nearby either.

Instead, he is using a thin, cotten blanket to cover himself, given by Lighter. It's not as warm or soft as the one back home, and its scent is not the one Lucas knows. He's also a little uncomfortable (a lot, really,) on the wooden flooring. The only breathing he hears is Fuel's, which is louder than what he's used to. He's even snoring a little! He can hear the creatures of the forest rummaging around the forest; all the mice squeaking in the night, scampering around and maybe there's one in this wooden cabin, he can't tell. Crickets chirp to a beat and stop when there's a rustle amongst a nearby bush, continuing after a minute in an unorganized flurry. Lucas can hear every single thing that goes on in the forest and none of it he is familiar of, definitely not now, and not by himself. Which reminds him that wherever Claus is, it's not next to him. This strikes Lucas as odd because he is almost 100% sure his twin fell asleep next to him on the wood floor, but somehow a little curious because it IS possible he got up and went somewhere else. Claus is restless and always wants to go on adventures, even when it's not practical in the slightest bit. It is likely that he left to go explore the forest; Lucas thinks how dumb and dangerous that is though because the forest is dark at night and there's probably a lot of scary things out there!

Sitting up, Lucas looks around warily. The darkness reminds him of what could be hiding in the darkness and he shivers a little. Without Hinawa, Claus, or Flint nearby, the security and safety of his family is completely gone.

Lucas clenches his fists, nervous, and attempts to keep the tears at bay. Maybe if he finds Claus and can persuade him to come back to bed, he'll sleep better and then all will be well and better again.

Now with this new resolve, Lucas sets his determination upfront and his fear aside, and he stands up as quietly as possible so he can slip downstairs and find out where Claus has gone.

The floorboards beneath him creak with every step he takes and Lucas flinches at every single one of them, wincing. He can't afford to wake up Fuel or Lighter, but if he does, he tries to think of an excuse just in case. Unfortunately, he's not the best liar so he might end up telling the truth, but... Just in case.

Lucas carefully unlocks the front door to their house and, with one eye, peers outside from the tiny crack. Because the moon is full and is out tonight, Lucas can see almost everything in the vicinity clearly, save for whatever is behind the nearest trees. He opens the door just enough so he can slip out, and closes it behind him. Looking around slowly, Lucas creeps out into the alien forest and keeps his eyes peeled for bright red hair.

When he turns the corner right at the side of the house, he spots Claus lying down right on the grass, the moonlight shining straight on him.

Lucas' expression lights up and he whispers quietly, "Claus! What are you doing out here?"

His twin turns at his voice and grins lazily. "Oh hey, Lucas."

Joining Claus on the cool, lush grass, he asks the same question again. "What are you doing? It's the middle of the night, you know..."

"Yeah, I know, but I couldn't sleep." He pauses for a moment, rubbing a blade of grass between his fingers, then looks up at his brother. "Clearly you couldn't either, huh. Were you scared?" His lips tilt up a little, teasingly.

Slightly embarrassed, Lucas nods silently. "Ah, yeah... I'm not used to sleeping over at other people's houses. Not even Fuel's."

Claus nods his head in agreement, closing his light green eyes. "Same. I like our house better."

"Me too."

Lucas sits and Claus lays down in silence for a few minutes, enjoying the other's presence and listening to the wildlife. Eventually Lucas lies down next to Claus and looks at him, shivering a little.

"Aren't you cold?" He asks quietly, and Claus shakes his head.

"Not really. A little though." He answers, and grasps for Lucas' hand, they're fingers threading together. They both share a tiny smile before Lucas lifts his free hand to point at the expanse above.

"I like how the sky looks tonight. You can see a whole bunch more stars in the sky than you can at home, huh?"

"Sure can. Even in the village its hard to see so many stars because of all the lights on and everything."

"The forest isn't too bad, I guess..."

Claus hums in agreement.

The two brothers don't speak another word to each other but the warmth between their bodies and hands is definitely enough to keep them both content. (It also doubles well as a pesudo-blanket, comforting Lucas a bit.) He can close his eyes and hear Claus breathing beside him, closeby; feel his presence and be reassured that everything's okay, not scary. Smiling a little wider, he throws his other arm around Claus' torso and buries his face into his neck, emitting a startled yelp from Claus.

"Jeez! What are you doing, Lucas... So sudden..." He mutters quietly, and Lucas smiles a tiny bit more.

"Ya' scared me, y'know..."

Lucas ignores his complaints and squeezes his hand tighter. "Good night, Claus... Love you..."

Claus rolls his eyes and turns on his side towards his smaller twin, pouting at his already-messy blonde hair. "Yeah, yeah. Love you too, Lucas. G'night."

Lucas ends up sleeping till noon, still tucked into an embrace of his twin.

**A/N: first m3 fanfic wow embarrassing *opens door leaves**


End file.
